Because air valves control the introduction of air into a gravity feed enteral liquid system, the rate of introduction of the enteral liquid into the patient is ensured and the consumption of the enteral liquid in the gravity feed proceeds without difficulties. Up to now, the connection members for the enteral liquid containers usually were formed by screw caps screwable onto container check valves. However, this assembly does not work satisfactorily in all cases. Additionally, enteral liquids are usually delivered in containers which, in addition to the screw cap forming the closure, are closed by a welded aluminum or plastic planar foil piece. Therefore, such a closure foil or plastic must, in a separate step, be opened before the enteral liquid container can be used by screwing or pressing the container onto the connection members associated with the enteral liquid delivery assembly system.
It is therefore the task to be solved by the present invention to design an apparatus of the above-identified kind in such a way that, on the one hand, the valve is safe and effective and simultaneously the additional step of the cumbersome opening of the closure foil or plastic of the enteral liquid container is avoided.